1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lance nozzle and an excess sprayed coating removal device including the same that are appropriate for, for example, removing an excess sprayed coating adhering inside a crank chamber of an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been known aluminum cylinder blocks in which an iron-based sprayed coating is formed in a cylinder bore. When the sprayed coating is formed in the cylinder bore, the sprayed coating also adheres to the interior of a crank chamber. Since the sprayed coating adhering to the interior of the crank chamber is unnecessary, it is necessary to remove the sprayed coating (hereinafter referred to as the excess sprayed coating). A method for removing excess sprayed coatings adhering to the interior of the crank chamber by using the water jet from a water injection nozzle is disclosed for example in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-303439.
The water injection nozzle disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-303439 is equipped with a first injection port of low-pressure injection, the first injection port provided on the leading end side thereof and a second injection port of high-pressure injection. This water injection nozzle is configured such that a water curtain is formed by the low-pressure injection from the first injection port and the excess sprayed coatings are removed by the high-pressure injection from the second injection port. According to the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-303439, the water curtain formed by the low-pressure injection functions to inhibit the high-pressure injection water from being directed toward a sprayed coating formed in the cylinder bore, thereby preventing the sprayed coating from peeling off.